We're Both To Blame
by Tigger3Tutorwife23P.Sawyer
Summary: This is a Naley oneshot that I wrote kind of for Bellasmomma. The first part is exactly what happened, but then it gets to a twist.


Disclaimer - I do not own OTH or any of it's characters. 

**Author's Note - The first part of this is exactly what happened in the show's first episode of the third season. I recently had someone ask me to have it be Nathan's fault instead of Haley for a story I am currently writing, but it didn't really fit with what I was trying to do. However, as I laid in bed that night, I thought about this. So here it is, my first oneshot. I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**We're Both To Blame**

(Nathan had walked into the guest room with his arms crossed over his chest and looked over at Haley, sighing deeply. "Just wanted to make sure you have everything you need."

Haley turned and looked at her husband for a moment before going back to her bag. "You mean other than you?" She sucked in a breath before saying. "Sorry. That was unfair."

Nathan let out a breath as he looked away.

Haley turned and sat on the bed, looking at Nathan. "This is really weird, Nathan. You know, I just call Peyton or Lucas or something…"

Nathan cut her off as he rubbed the space in between his eyes. "No, Haley, it's late. Besides what's the difference? You turn the lights out it's all the same darkness, right?" He said, turning to leave.

"Nathan…" Haley let out a breath, causing Nathan turn and look at her. "You know when you took those drugs before the game, where you collapsed? You made a mistake. But…I know that you promised yourself that if you had a second chance, you would do things differently."

Haley looked down at her hands before looking back up at Nathan. "I know that I hurt you, but I promised myself that if I could get you to listen, I would tell you that…" Haley stood up and walked a little closer to him. "There was never a day on that tour, when I didn't think you were the best part of my life."

Nathan, who was leaning against the door frame, stood up straight and shook his head. "You can't just say that, Haley. Not after months of silence."

"Why? It's the truth."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about the day you signed the annulment papers?" Nathan asked.

Haley scoffed. "That papers you initiated?")

Nathan started to say something but Haley interrupted him. "Nathan, you know, I'll admit that I was being childish and selfish when I left for the tour. But don't you dare stand there and put all the blame on me."

Nathan looked at her incredulously. "Are you joking?"

"No, Nathan, I'm not. You stand there like you have no part in this whole thing. You know, I'll be the first to say that I made some mistakes, and I'm sorry for that. But you were the one that pushed me to take my music further. You were the one that sent my song to Peyton, who pushed me to play at Tric." Haley sighed and walked a couple of steps closer to Nathan. "And you were the one that stood there, in our living room, that night when I told you about the offer to go on tour, and gave me an ultimatum."

Haley sighed and looked Nathan in his eyes. "You know, I came to you that night, and told you about the offer to go on tour, and instead of supporting me, you told me that if I went, we were over. You were so hell bent on supporting me and my music until it got in the way of your perfect life."

"My perfect life?" Nathan retorted. Haley nodded, fire in her eyes. "How about the fact that I felt like I was loosing my wife, Haley? It's not like we were just dating or anything. We were married!" Nathan exclaimed.

"We still are married, Nathan." Haley closed her eyes for a minute before continuing. "Look, I love you, I always will. And I pray to God that you still love me. But you can't stand there and be so angry with me, put all the blame on me, and not look at yourself at the same time."

Nathan turned away from Haley without saying anything.

"We've both made mistakes, Nathan. Music means so much to me. But don't you ever think that it means more to me than you do, because it doesn't. I made the mistake of leaving once, fighting back for all the wrong reasons that night. And yeah, you came after me. But not till months later. I thought we had more than that."

"Yeah, so did I." Nathan said before walking to his room.

Haley shook her head and followed him. "Don't walk away from me, Nathan."

"Why, you did it. You walked away from me, from us." Nathan spat as he turned to face his wife. The truth was, she was right. As much as he blamed Haley for leaving, he blamed himself even more for letting her leave in the first place.

"Nathan, I understand if you feel like I betrayed you…betrayed us. But what about me? Here I was, 17, married to the love of my life. My dreams of making music for everyone to hear starting to come true, thinking I had complete support from my husband, only for him to ask me to choose between him and my dream. I'm sorry Nathan, I really am. But I screwed up. Okay. I did. I made the wrong choice by walking away. And it really didn't take that long to realize that I should have chosen you, because you were my husband, my everything."

"Then why didn't you come back, Haley?" Nathan questioned. "Why did you stay gone so long?"

Haley pointed at Nathan. "Because of you. You told me that if I went, we were over. I believed you. I left and by the time I realized what I had done, I thought it was too late. Because even with all the pretty melodies, and all that, it didn't mean anything without you. But by the time I got that, which didn't take long, I figured it was too late. And there was your mistake. If you hadn't of said what you did that night, I probably would have been back within days."

Nathan turned away from Haley, not willing to met her gaze.

"I love you, Nathan. Do you get that? I. Love. You. And nothing means anything without you. But I can't be the only one to admit that I messed up. You have to see it too."

"I do see it." Nathan whispered. "I just can find a way to take it all back, and trust you again."

Haley nodded. "Always and Forever, Nathan." Haley said quietly before turning and walking back to the guest room.

Haley sat down on her bed with her eyes closed. She loved him so much, but they had both made some big mistakes, and she couldn't see how they were going to come back from it, as much as she wanted to.

Nathan stood in his room, staring at the place that Haley had been standing only moments before. He turned and looked at the picture on his nightstand of him and Haley at their reception. He took a deep breath and ran to the guest room. He stood at the door for a second, looking at Haley, who still had her eyes closed. He walked over and pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him.

The two stood there, looking into each other's eyes for a minute before Nathan leaned down and crashed his lips on hers. Haley put her arms around his neck as the tears escaped her eyes. When he finally broke the kiss he nodded to her. "Always and Forever." He whispered as he placed his forehead onto hers.

* * *

**Leave some words and let me know what you think... -Tigger**


End file.
